


There And Back Again

by ChibiAyane



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry is a happy puppy, Don't know if I'm back, Drabble, Gen, It's been a while since I wrote anything, Leonard is so confused, M/M, Mid-Season, Minor Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, My First Work in This Fandom, Timing is wrong, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiAyane/pseuds/ChibiAyane
Summary: Leonard is stuck in the Speedforce after the Oculus, Barry saves him while saving his speed. Leonard has no idea where he is or what's going on.Flash Mid Season 2, after Legends Season 1. The timing doesn't match up but who's counting?! I wrote this instead of being depressed.





	There And Back Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meowitskatmofo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/gifts).



> This tiny story is for meowitskatmofo because they inspire me with every single one of their ColdFlash fics. This is just the first little something of the Flash that I've attempted. I haven't written anything in a long time, so I'm sorry if it sucks.

How long had he been here? Len couldn't remember. He'd been wandering this strange place since... he couldn't remember how he got here. Sometimes it looked like Central City; sometimes he'd be walking through the empty park, then it would suddenly change to an equally empty street downtown. Other times he saw a hallway with locked doors that he couldn't see into, most of the time all he saw was a swirling vortex of storm clouds and lightning. There wasn't enough of him here to wonder what that meant. It was all so confusing. He doesn't know how he got here, can't even remember the last thing that happened before he showed up here. All he remembered was the pain. A lot of it. He remembered who he was, he remembered all the people in his life, but for some reason, it was all so far away, he could barely recall. He couldn't remember, but he seemed to be existing almost solely in his head. He felt so lost and even more alone than he'd ever been.

Then something happened. Someone else was here with him. At first, he only saw the memorable streak of lightning, then just a shadow in the hallway. Then one of the times he was in just that vortex, he finally saw his face. He shouted the Speedster's name, but he didn't seem to hear, then he tried to touch him and it was like something was trying to keep his hand from making contact. He kept trying until finally, it worked. Barry spun around and stared at him in wonder. He turned his head and seemed to be talking to someone that Len couldn't see, he couldn't hear what he was saying. When he turned back there were tears in his eyes and suddenly Len had an armful of speedster. Barry clung to him as if he might vanish, which might actually be the case. So, Len clung back. He refused to let him go. He didn't want to be alone anymore. After a while, Barry made him let go, saying something to him that Len still couldn't hear. He clung to his hand and tried to read his lips and all he really understood was “...going to be okay...” which Len hoped would be good enough for now.

After that, Barry disappeared and he was back in the park. He looked around desperately, until he finally saw Barry running, chasing what seemed to be his own shadow. Len tried to chase after the Speedster, who was running at a normal human speed, but suddenly it felt like his feet were stuck in a deep pool of mud. He fought futilely for an uncertain amount of time until the world spun and changed again. This time he was on the sidewalk outside of a house in the suburbs of Central City. He tried to move again, but he still couldn't get anywhere. He didn't understand what was going on. He stood there, looking in the windows of the house, he saw Barry and a shadow of someone else. He tried to shout, but nothing came out of his mouth. After a few more minutes of struggling to move or shout, or at least he thought they were only minutes, something happened again. He was back in the vortex and Barry was right in front of him. The Speedster grabbed his hand, then turned and reached out his other hand, seemingly grabbing someone else's hand. Was someone else here? Then there was a flash of light and suddenly he was falling and landing on a hard floor and there was something soft and wiggling on top of him. He opened his eyes – when had he closed them?- and looked up at the most beautiful and happy set of hazel eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> There could end up being more to this in the future, but no promises. I recovered from one surgery, only to have two more, and I have another one next week. When will my life not revolve around pain?


End file.
